Deep Flame
Deep Flame PHYSICAL APPEARANCE EGG Deep Flame eggs are round, tapering into a point at the top. They are jet black, smooth, and with cracks all over which usually glow from the centre of the egg. They are generally laid underwater, being then kept in a nursery which the pack has dug in a pocket of air in the side of a river or in caves in the sea. The eggs are water resistant and each are unique, the cracks all being in different forms and patterns. The pattern and colour of the egg determines the pattern and colour the Deep Flame will have. Some eggs are completely smooth, this usually signifies a completely smooth dragon, but other times it can mean that the dragon is born more powerful and more stealthy. HATCHLING TO ADULT Deep Flames are very fast dragons, also intelligent, and being a hybrid of Strike and Tidal Class, have some special features that no other dragon has. Deep Flames are very similar in build, size, and shape as Night Furies, though they are generally longer and sleeker with fewer bumps. Their scales are smooth, and they are very dark on the top and light on the bottom, camouflaging it perfectly under the water. They have turquoise eyes which have a slight glow to them, and they have two flat, large claws per foot. Their wings are very unique and different to those of other dragons, being almost as long as the body to which it belongs and not having spikes on the end. The smoothness of this dragon’s build makes it perfect for swimming and stealth. TITAN WING Titan Wing Deep Flames are dark on top and light on the bottom also, but with more contrast. They have double sets of wings, and more cartilage flaps than usual Deep Flames have. They also have four tail flukes, and they have a much bigger build than normal Deep Flames. Not many Deep Flames live to this stage. ALPHA DOMINANCE DISPLAY When the Deep Flame’s Alpha Dominance display (how a dragon transforms when challenging an Alpha) is provoked or unleashed, the Deep Flame makes a remarkable transformation. Their eyes begin to glow, and the spikes on their back also grow larger. They have an almost unlimited shot count in this mode, due to the raw power coursing from within. The same pattern of the cracks on their specific egg appears strongly on their scales, and their wings and feet glow as well. ABILITIES FIREPOWER The Deep Flame’s fire type is unique, being a type that can work just as well underwater as in the air, if not better. It is water-powered carbon, making it not the hottest fire type for a dragon, but fairly hot, probably second to the Night Fury’s. The Deep Flame’s fire can take three different forms for different situations, but it is the same kind of fire. The first form is a long, outward-tapering blast which can rake across almost any surface, destroying it completely. The second is a warning or focus blast, a very small ball of flame which can plummet into anything, severely burning the place it impacts. This blast can go through multiple objects at a time. This blast’s range is not very large. The third is a full-power blast, destroying anything in its range (which is a massive 37 feet - two of those could take down a Bewilderbeast with minimal effort). The fire of the Deep Flame is turquoise, getting brighter and therefore, hotter as you go deeper into the blast. BOMB STUN The Deep Flame possesses a unique stun ability, where it flies up into the sky and then tucks itself into a ball. Then it falls, gaining speed as it goes, and when it hits the water it may stuns everything within 20 feet of it. STRENGTH AND COMBAT The Deep Flame is the second fastest dragon on the planet, faster than a Light Fury but not quite as fast as a Night Fury. It is able to reach speeds of up to 3068 miles per hour. Its speed and streamlined shape make it able to cut through water at the speed of sound with ease. This also means that they are able to pinpoint their fire and their teeth on one target, making it one of the most precise dragons known. The Deep Flame is also quite a light dragon, meaning that it cannot carry loads of more than 3 adult men’s weight (252 pounds). But they have very good stamina and strength in battle, their bite force being stronger than a Hotburple’s, and their teeth sharper than a Triple Stryke’s stingers. STEALTH Deep Flames live in packs, so generally they are very stealthy as that is what comes with living in a dragon pack. Most times, they will take down big prey, like whales or dolphins that could feed the entire pack for a couple of days. Deep Flames are known as the ‘wolves of the sky’ because they work so good in a team. The truth is, the alpha of the pack (usually the Titan Wing of the group) will lead the hunting pack, and tell the rest of the group what to do using specific signals of light on their backs. They are the only dragons known to do this. Most Deep Flames will attack from the back but sometimes, an outcast will be wandering on its own, vulnerable without its pack. However, lone Deep Flames do have one advantage. They are a lot easier to miss, as the underside of the dragon is light and the top of the dragon is dark. This leads to fish thinking that the underside is the surface and the top side is the bottom (of the ocean). Their speed also helps them to focus on one thing so that it can strike quickly without being distracted. Another stealth element to the Deep Flame is that when folded compactly with its wings pressed to its side and tail straight, a Deep Flame can dive without even making a ripple in the water, so that no creature could tell it had even gone in. CLAWS The claws of a Deep Flame are not very flexible, they are flat, triangular, and with a thin, un-serrated edge. They are perfect for digging into fish and for capturing them, but they have a weakness. This is the fact that they only have two of them on each foot. They are very limited in the use of their claws, so they use their teeth more often. The claws have an upside, however. Because of their broadness, they level out the feet, making the Deep Flame more balanced than other dragons. INTELLIGENCE Deep Flame dragons, being part Strike Class, are very intelligent, and are able to recognize any signs that they have learned previously instantly even if they are not used very often. They can understand what humans are trying to get across to them, even if they are deaf, as they can comprehend body language. These dragons also have an excellent memory, knowing where good hunting grounds in the middle of the sea are is a vital fact for Deep Flames, as their main food source is fish and whales.. Deep Flames also talk to each other telepathically (see Stealth), so they are very silent when on the hunt. They are also capable of playing with one another and love to splash. Deep Flames can also understand human emotions and can sympathize and empathize with them. They are also capable of other, more complicated emotions than happiness and sadness, such as anger, fear, disgust, loneliness, love, hope, and trust. These dragons have a lot to store in their brain, but it is capable of holding lots of information for its size. SWIMMING Deep Flames are incredible swimmers, having good stamina and a very streamlined body, in a race between a Night Fury and a Deep Flame taking place underwater the Deep Flame would easily win, as it is much better equipped for swimming. As they are part Tidal Class, going underwater for long periods of time will not hurt them. However, being an air-breathing animal, they have to come to the surface for air sometimes. Deep Flames are able to hold their breath for a few hours when needed. TELEPATHIC ABILITIES All Deep Flames possess the unique ability to communicate with each other using extremely faint light signals on their back spines to send messages with a high capacity of complexity. This is very well-used in stealth, when hunting prey, ambushing an enemy, or escaping from places where they don’t want to be, such as a Dragon Hunter’s hideout. This ability is also used when an alpha Deep Flame is addressing the pack and doesn’t want to be heard, or when Deep Flames are grooming each other, which is a quiet time. This A) adds to their stealth, and B) makes them inconspicuous when in groups of other dragon species, as other creatures cannot detect or feel the signals of light that Deep Flames can sense on one another. This ability has a limited range for other Deep Flames to see or ‘feel’; the very end of a Deep Flame’s lightfeeling range is 25 meters away. This is why you virtually never hear the roar of a Deep Flame. However, when provoked, a Deep Flame will let out a roar, one that is very unique, not quite like any other dragon’s roar. It is sort of eerie, echoey in a way, and sweet, like a lure. But these dragons will only roar if necessary. If possible they like to keep silent and quick, never lingering. BIOLUMINESCENCE The Deep Flame can glow a little bit when it goes deep underwater, where the light doesn’t reach, allowing it to see clearly. This bioluminescence is only visible to Deep Flames. TELEPORTATION SHOT The Deep Flame possesses the unique ability to shoot a long ranged blue, glowing translucent swirl of light into the water, which grows outwards in a giant vortex. As soon as the prey gets into the radius light, it is immediately sucked at high speed into the Deep Flame’s mouth, too fast for the human eye to see. This makes it seem as if the prey is teleported. WEAKNESSES Deep Flames have two weaknesses, one being that when it is about to shoot its strongest blast, it raises its head, leaving the neck vulnerable to attack. The other is that when a Deep Flame sheds, their skin underneath is soft and very vulnerable for a few days, making it in no shape to fly or swim very fast, let alone defend itself. This is dangerous for Deep Flames, as they need a lot of exercise to keep their heart rate up, and keeping moist powers their ability to shoot fire. But they are very tough, and the ones that survive this stage (around 5 out of 6) are able to swim and fly after around 2 to 3 days. FEEDING The diet of Deep Flames is made up of lots of things, most of the time big prey such as sharks and whales, as they work in a group. However, outcasts will eat fish and whatever meat it can find. BEHAVIOUR AND PERSONALITY Deep Flames are known to be one of the most elusive dragons in existence, but when you get to know them, they really are quite intriguing and tender. They are the same way towards pack members. However, before being trained, they are very untrusting and will strike at the slightest sign of aggression toward them. They are very quick. They prefer to spend a lot of time underwater, or in the pack den, but they do come across humans occasionally, an experience which they do not enjoy. OUTCASTS Deep Flames follow the orders of the ultimate Alpha (currently Toothless), just like every other dragon, but they each have their own Alphas in their separate packs too. If a Deep Flame has endangered the pack in any way, they will confront the pack Alpha and they will fight to the death – or until one of them surrenders. If the dragon that endangered the pack wins the fight, they become the new Alpha and the old one will be left for dead. If they are defeated, then they are the ones cast out of the pack to fend for themselves. Not many Deep Flames survive this, but whichever ones do will become scavengers and hunt for anything they can find – even eels if need be. They usually become very skinny and weak from lack of food, as their expertise is in hunting as a group. TRAINING Training a Deep Flame is very difficult, if not impossible. They are generally very untrusting (see Behaviour and Personality) but there are a couple of ways you might succeed in training one. If it is a juvenile and does not know anything about humans yet, pick that one. They will be a lot easier to bond with. If you give a Deep Flame a wash from the tail upwards, they love it but they can tell when you have a weapon on you. Get rid of that first, then your job will become quicker and easier. Another way to train a Deep Flame is if it is in captivity and already submitted to a master. When a Deep Flame is in captivity, it takes a while but at the end of a few weeks the strain of not being with their pack and not being able to go outside makes their wild instincts come back and they are no longer submitted to anyone. Just before this happens is the best time to bond and train a Deep Flame. To bond, swimming with a Deep Flame is recommended. Also, give it regular washes and exercises.